1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garage door opener, and, in particular, to one which employs a transmitter mounted in an automobile, hidden from view of the driver, and including a switch that is exposed to the view of the driver and within easy reach of the driver.
2. Background Discussion
Conventional garage door openers are well-known. They include a transmitter which is carried by the driver of an automobile, and a receiver within the garage that, upon receiving a radio signal from the transmitter, actuates a drive mechanism that opens and closes the garage door.
The transmitters of such conventional garage door openers are not mounted permanently within the automobile, but rather are placed in different locations in the automobile, frequently clipped to the sun visor. They are normally in view of the driver, or are placed inside the glove compartment, and removed when needed. These transmitters include a manually-actuated switch which, when actuated, transmits within the vicinity of the garage the signal to the receiver.